It's Just A Stupid Hunk Of Wood!
by JustMe133
Summary: When Kendall begins to ignore his little sister to practice his guitar, Katie decides the best way to get him back is to steal it! Kendall of course has to get it, and her, back! Rated Kplus for the very light cussing. SIBLING FIC! For Dalma22, as requested. ONESHOT.


**This is for **_**Dalma22**_**, who requested this. I hope it is to your liking and sorry it took so long to get done and posted.**

**No, I do not own the characters or their traits. This is just a work of fiction for fun. No copyright intended.**

…

If there was one thing 16-year old Kendall Knight loved more than anything on this planet, it was his guitar. He played it every day – in the morning, when he was getting ready for school, when he got home from school, before dinner, before bed, and sometimes even in the middle of the night; it was his very favorite thing in the entire world.

And just maybe his little sister Katie was slightly jealous of the stupid inanimate object. Kendall had always been _her_ big brother – he would take her out, he would play games with her, and they would be best friends.

But now, now it seemed all he cared about was that _stupid freaking guitar!_

So, one day, when Kendall ran to the store for more snacks, she snuck into his room and took the large instrument to hers, stuffing it into her closet behind a pile of clothes.

Sure, he would know immediately that she had taken it – because where else would it go? – but she didn't care.

She would do anything to get her big brother to spend time with her once again.

…

Kendall stared at his room, looking at the spot where his guitar _should've_ been.

But it wasn't there.

"KATIE!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, making the young girl cringe but hold her ground; she wasns't one to be intimidated, not by Kendall. "Where. Is It?" he asked in a scary, intimidating voice, but she still stood firm.

"I don't know what you're talking about big brother," she said, looking through a comic book in what appeared to be boredom.

"Katie. Give me my guitar. _Now_."

"I don't have it."

"I will find it, even if I have to tear this room apart limb by limb."

"That makes no sense."

"_Katie!" _She just stared at him, face blank. He glared at her and began to go through her room – he looked under her bed, in her dresser, in her hamper, behind her bookcase, and finally, in the closet, he find it "Ah-ha! I knew you had it."

"Fine , you caught me. Happy? Now take your stupid guitar and get out of my face!" she screamed at him, pushing him out of her room and slamming the door. Kendall stared at her door for a minute before shrugging and going to his room, strumming his guitar.

Not long after though, he began to think about the look on his sister's face when he had yelled at her for taking his guitar. Maybe he had been a little insensitive to her earlier. Maybe he needed to apologize. After all, she was just a little kid. So, he went to check on her, and found her crying.

"Katie? Come on Katie-bug, I'm sorry." She looked at him and stood up, jutting her chin out in that defiant way only little kids could do.

"_Sorry?! SORRY?!_ You're an… an ass Kendall!"

"Katie!"

"No! You are! You care about that hunk of wood more than me! Your little sister! YOU'RE THE WORST BIG BROTHER EVER!"

Now that was a blow to his ego – he had always prided himself on being a cool big brother. But now… she hated him.

Katie hated him.

"Katie… Come here." She shook her head and turned away from him. He watched her slight frame for a minute before pouncing, fingers curled for attack.

She screeched as he attacked, his fingers tickling her ribcage, making her laugh and gasp and laugh some more as her knees buckled. He followed her to the floor and continued to tickle her until her face was red.

"Say you accept my apology!"

"Dammit Kendall!" she cried, her language foul for a 10 year old. "You win! I accept! You win! Just freaking stop already!"

He laughed and let go, watching her heave for breath as she glared at him from beneath her curtains of hair.

"I'm sorry about spending more time with my guitar. You know you're my number one girl, don't you?"

"I just hope you remember that when you get a girlfriend."

…

**So there you go! Sorry it's kinda short, but hey, gotta take what you can get, amiright?**

**I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
